Ichimommy
by deadlyangel5239
Summary: Ichigo wants to get with Kenpachi and be Yachiru's "mommy" more to come soon.  1
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Noriaki Kubo owns Bleach, not me...obviously *rolls eyes*

AN: 'words'= thoughts

"Words"= speaking...*rolls eyes*... Really who can't figure that out...? In case your dense and can't tell I love to use sarcasm...

3rd person

Ichigo is sitting in Urahara's shop waiting for a gate to Soul Society to open. He was told that he would be staying in soul Society to learn kido and kendo. Yuroichi was going to teach him kido and Kenpachi was going to teach him kendo. Hitsugaya and Rangiku would be coming to Karakura town to fight the hollows while he was gone. While there Ichigo would be in the eleventh division, Kenpachi's division.

Ichigo's POV

"What are you so happy about, Ichigo? I thought you didn't want to go." Kisuke said.

'Oh damn! He must've seen me smiling.' I opened my mouth to say something when there was a noise outside. I got up grabbing my stuff and left the shop. Hitsugaya and Rangiku came through the gate with two other soul reapers. Yuroichi came out of the shop.

"Ichigo Kurosaki we will be escorting you and Yuroichi Shihouin to Seireitei"

"Okay, I guess we should get going." Yuroichi said and we walked through the gate. When we arrived in Seireitei one of the soul reapers led Yuroichi somewhere and the other led me to the eleventh division barracks.

"Third seat Maderame will help you." My escort said and left.

I walked inside and saw everyone in the eleventh division except for Kenpachi and Yachiru. I was a little upset, but didn't let it show. Ikkaku and Yumichika walked over to me. 'Could those to be more obvious?'

"Hey, Ichigo," Ikkaku said, Yumichika just smiled and nodded. "We need to figure out what seat you will be, so you and me are gonna have a little fight."

'Finally something fun.'

"Okay." I said, setting my things down and drawing my zanpakuto; my body is back at Urahara's shop. 'That pervert better not do anything to it.' We started fighting and I gave back as good as I was given. Ikkaku knocked me back and I realized I fell into a person. I turned around to see Kenpachi standing behind me with Yachiru on his shoulder.

"Ichi-chan!" Yachiru yelled, jumping into my chest making me drop my zanpakuto and catch her. 'How am I ever gonna Kenpachi with her always with him?'

"Hey, Yachiru." I smiled down at her then looked back up at Kenpachi. "Hello captain Zaraki." He nodded then looked at Ikkaku.

"What seat is he?"

"Fourth." Ikkaku said, Kenpachi nodded.

"Ichi-chan, I'm hungry." Yachiru whined looking up at me.

"Okay, let's get something to eat."

"I'll take you to the kitchen." Kenpachi said. 'He's being oddly nice.' I eyed him suspiciously.

"'Kay." I followed him to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?"

"Ice cream!" Kenpachi went to get her some ice cream.

"You're not getting ice cream until you have some real food first." Kenpachi stopped and looked at me while Yachiru glared at me. So, what do you want?"

"Ice cream."

"You're not getting any."

"But, I want ice cream."

"And I said 'no', now what do you want?"

"Curry and rice."

"Okay." I smiled at her and walked over to where Kenpachi was still standing, staring at me amazed, and started making her food. "Want some?" I asked Kenpachi, he simply nodded missing the innuendo. I was thinking of ways to get Kenpachi alone with me when I felt a hand on my ass. I turned around and saw Kenpachi leaning over me. I was staring up at him shocked, when he kissed me. My mouth was open in shock and he quickly slid his tongue into my mouth.

"W-what are y-you doing?" I pushed him away slightly.

"I told you I 'want some'." He whispered huskily in my ear, making me shiver.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichimommy

Chapter 5

"Then I'll have to go to your room tonight." I whispered. "We can't do anything fun with Yachiru here, and I don't want to be interrupted."

"We're going now." He grabbed my arm trying to pull me, I pulled my arm back.

"I have to finish cooking; it'll only take a few more minutes." I went back to cooking; when it was finally done I set the food down in front of Yachiru.

"Aren't you going to eat too" She just had to ask.

"No, Kenpachi is gonna give me a quick tour, so you can just eat."

"Okay!" She yelled. I followed Kenpachi to his room.

"Finally." Kenpachi said slamming me against the door and kissing me, I immediately kissed back.

"Wait." I said when he tried pulling my shirt off. I pulled him over to the bed and made him sit down. I slowly stripped down to my boxers and sat on his lap kissing him, pushing off his captain coat and shirt. He shifted and slammed me down on the bed, laying over me. He kissed me roughly and I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing back.

"Kenpachi." I gasped when he shoved his hand in my boxers. Kenpachi yanked my boxers off and eyed me predatorily.

"K-Kenp-pachi," I moaned out as he sucked on my neck. "You're wearing too many clothes." Kenpachi stood and quickly stripped before getting back on top of me.

Kenpachi grabbed something from the bedside table and started licking, sucking, and nipping a trail down my body leaving dozens of marks. When he was all the way down my body he started biting and sucking on my hip while putting something on his fingers. Kenpachi suddenly deep throated me and slid a finger inside of me at the same time. Kenpachi surprised me by preparing me slowly and gently. He took his time to make sure he didn't hurt me too much when he finally took me. By the time he added the last finger I was moaning and writhing beneath him. Kenpachi finally pulled his fingers out and spread the stuff from before on his cock.

"This'll hurt, but I'll go slowly." Kenpachi said as he placed his cock at my hole, I nodded to him, and he immediately entered me.

I gasped as his cock slid in, it fucking hurt! I could feel tears pooling in my eyes. Kenpachi stilled after entering me, and whispered soothing words in my ear and ran his hands over my body to help me relax. When I finally relaxed enough Kenpachi continued to slide inside of me. This continued every time I tensed up until Kenpachi was fully inside me. It took me a few minutes to adjust to having Kenpachi inside of me, but as soon as I did I let Kenpachi move. Kenpachi pulled most of the way out and thrust back in slowly, getting me used to the movement. It didn't take long for me to be moaning and begging him to take me harder and faster. I screamed out his name, feeling an intense wave of pleasure wash over me. Kenpachi changed the angle of his thrusts to hit that spot with every thrust, leaving me a screaming, moaning, writhing mess under him.

"Ah! Uh… K-Kenp-pach-chi!" I moaned out between gasps for breath. "I'm g-gon-na…" Kenpachi cut me off with a kiss and grabbed my cock. I was so close that I came from just him touching me, screaming his name at the top of my lungs. I felt Kenpachi start thrusting harder and faster into me before he came deep inside of me drawing out another moan of pleasure from me. Kenpachi groaned my name loudly as he came.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichimommy

"Speaking"  
>'Thinking'<br>(A/N: Author's Note)

Kenpachi pulled out of me after we both regained our breath. He got up and went to what I assumed was the bathroom; he came out a few seconds later holding a damp washcloth. Kenpachi carefully cleaned our cum off of me and threw the washcloth into the bathroom and climbed back into bed with me. I curled up to his side and put my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. I fell into a light sleep while listening to his heartbeat. (A/N: not weird cause he could only hear Ken's heart cause his head was on his chest.)

I woke up to a happy squeal and a pink blur jumping onto Kenpachi. I sat up to avoid getting hit, regretting it immediately because it caused pain to shoot up my spine. Kenpachi sat up holding Yachiru when he saw my grimace.

"You should lie on your stomach." He said setting Yachiru on the bed and gently helping me move onto my stomach. "It'll help with the pain." The damn bastard made me blush and had the gull to smirk at me.

"Ken-chan does this mean Ichi-chan is my mommy now?" Yachiru asked and I turned away from the two trying to keep from crying. I knew Kenpachi only wanted an easy lay and that I probably lost any chance I may have had with him.

"That's up to Ichigo." Kenpachi told her.

'I knew… What! I must of heard wrong.' I thought looking up at him in complete shock.

"You'll be my mommy won't you Ichi-chan?" Yachiru asked pleadingly. I looked at her and then back up at Kenpachi.

"I'd love to be your mommy." I said slowly. I watched Kenpachi's face for any sign of rejection, seeing none I put my arm around Yachiru to give her a hug so she wouldn't jump on me. Kenpachi leaned over Yachiru to kiss me before jumping up to grab his sword as the door banged open. (A/N: I just realized Kenpachi is completely naked and holding his sword "Face meet palm *Smack* ow.")

Ikkaku and Yumichika ran into the room with their Zanpakuto in hand and stopped as they took in the scene. They put their Zanpakuto away and Ikkaku smirked. "Never would have figured you for a screamer Ichigo."

"Leave my mommy Alone!" Yachiru shouted and jumped on Ikkaku. She bit Ikkaku's head (A/N: …I got nothin') making him swear and yell at her. I got off the bed careful to wrap the sheet around myself and went over to Ikkaku. I pulled Yachiru off of his head and threw Ikkaku into the wall.

"What the hell was that for?" He shouted.

"That was for swearing in front of Yachiru and if you swear one more time I'm going to do more than throw you into a wall. Understand?" I said in a deathly calm voice that promised extreme pain. I heard a muffled laugh come from the doorway and looked to over to see Yumichika covering his mouth with his hand.

"I'm sorry but did she call you her mommy?" Yumichika asked after calming down slightly. I had completely forgotten he was there. Kenpachi came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Do you have a problem with that?" He asked Yumichika.

"Nope. I'll just take that and go." He said pointing to Ikkaku. He walked over and started dragging Ikkaku out of the room.

"Ikkaku, Ichigo won't be the only one you have to worry about." Kenpachi said grinning only half demonically.

A/N: You can all thank Kyubichan95 for helping me get past my writers block that started mid-sentence months ago.

Please review and tell me what sort of scene you want to occur in the story.  
>EX. Fluffy, angsty, romantic, funny and so on. Trust me just one word will get my mind into gear and you will all be very happy… If you read my other stories tell me what you'd like in them too…<p> 


End file.
